Peeling Bond
by The Yoruichi
Summary: I wouldn't be here because of you,I wouldn't be crying because of you,my heart wouldn't be torn because of you....I guess i do love you. Rated M
1. uninterupted

Peeling bond

Kombanwa fellow yaoi fans, and if you are not, why are you still here??

This story is a MaleXMale relations likey stay, hate leave.

I do not own loveless. If I did why would I write a fan fiction?

Rated M+, for heavy language and lemon scenes later on. Yoru would really love it if I get 10 reviews for each chapter. If I do I'll reward you guys with another chapter and a virtual cookie!! So enjoy.

* * *

"Ritsuka-Kuuun" The high energy but self-conscious voice flowed through the sidewalk. Pivoting around I reflectively shade my eyes with my left hand. Seeing through the bright light of dawn behind her, Yukio waved and took a fast pace to catch up to me.

"So Ritsuka are you going to be busy today?" she asked as the last dismissal bell started.

"Well I'd thought I'd go by and visit Soubi for awhile" I answered as I adjusted my hand bag on my shoulder. Yukio and I have been good friends for about 4 years, but she thinks more of that now that I've grown a lot over the years.

"I see you've been reading more now." I noticed glancing down at the novel swaying at her uniform skirt.

"Yes, this ones amazing, sensei requested it for me, it seems like your type, you should check it out."

"Hm, I'll look to it." I answered as we passed by some food stores in silence.

We finally reached Yukio's street and parted saying our goodbyes as she turned the corner the only thing I couldn't get out of my head was Soubi, like he placed some sort of curse on me.

As the sun was dimming, I was walking through my familiar neighborhood, saying a quick hello to some people that were out, until I was finally at my house. Creaking up the interior stairs, I sensed mother wasn't home, thankfully. Then when I reached the top I discovered a thick frame hanging on the door holding some sort of artwork on it, as I walked closer to it at a steady rate I got a better glimpse of it.

It was beautiful, the painting was a diagonal birds eye view of a vast field of flowers; rare and all. They were arranged in different colors and sizes. When I stepped back to glance at the whole picture it wasn't just a different array of flowers of colors. It was ME, looking dramatically off into the distance wearing a beige kimono type robe. The painting only showed my shoulders and up but with the millions of flowers my face was clear and dawn reflected off the pedals. Dazed in the beauty, I saw that I didn't have my ears in this painting. '_Could this really mean....'_ my thoughts trailed were trailed off as my eyes then caught attention to the black fancy writing on the bottom corner of the painting. I leaned over to read the tiny scrawl at the bottom:

_I love you_

_**RiTsuKa,**_

_Soubi_

Next to those torturous words was a black butterfly. My thoughts were still linked to those words '_I love you'_. "Hmm." my mouth uttered. _'Why dose he like doing that to me it always giving me a headache, those three hurtful words, they always confuse me either written, or worse when there spoken._

Sighing; I picked up the painting and set it slowly across my bed along with my bag. I searched the room with a swift check, and grabbed my black umbrella in synch with the light patter on the rooftop. After I had a quick snack that will satisfy, opened the front door and looked out.

"Great, more rain." I grumbled to myself and stepped down the porch steps out into the heavier rain.

~~ =w=~~ ^ ('.') ~~ 'vv' ~~ ('.')^ ~~ =w=~~ ^('.') ~~ -.-" ~~ ('.')^ ~~ =w=~~

"Yeah! Answer every time MY ASS!!" I yelled ringing Soubi's doorbell fiercely as the rain was still pouring on my umbrella. I impatiently knocked on the door feeling my ankles and lower freezing to death from stepping in a puddle (_Lucky for me_). Moments passed and I heard a voice slowly getting louder from the inside.

"Well did they send the copy paper back?!..... Well if you trace them... that's exactly what I was thinking!" The voice said throughout the conversation. There was a silent click sound and the door revealed a tall lean man with light brown colored hair, short and slightly messy for the matter. And he had several piercing lined up along the outer part of his ear, and to top it all off a sucker in his mouth and shoving his cell phone in his pocket. He stood with his elbow above his head and rested it along the door frame as his body leaned on it.

"Kio?" I asked wondering if it was him. Only a second passed as with looked at each other with wide eyes.

"YOUR'E THE BASTARD IN THE PHOTO!" we both yelled simultaneously pointing at each other angrily. A moment then passed in awkward silence until Kio sighed.

"What do you wa...?"

"Is Soubi here." I quickly interrupted peering in the door.

"No, he's not here he's finishing up some projects back at the university" he explained shifting his weight on the frame.  
"Well, can I stay and wait for him then." I suggested not giving up.  
He sighed again then looked down at my drenched feet then back in my eyes. He thought about it then turned around and walked back inside.

"Fine just don't break anything." he warned walking into a near by room and finishing the conversation on the phone. I quickly shook off my umbrella, took off my shoes on the tile and closed the door behind me.

Not seeing if Soubi was here; I was looking around in the beautiful carpeted home. The walls was a soft shade of sienna with dark brown lines at the bottom, and the aroma of lilac and jasmine and a hint of paint filled the air. I walked over to the black couch with designed white splashes and sat, staring at the blank plasma screen that was before me.

I relaxed for a while slouching back and set my right angle up on my left thigh. And sat for a few minutes, then a room caught my attention. I turned my head to the right and saw a white room with a couple of paintings on the wall, to get a better view, I leaned back on the couch to see more, barely anything was accomplished '_but I'm curious enough to go in'_ I thought pushing myself up off the couch, I side-stepped to the right and in multiple steps led me to the open door before I could really take it in.

The room was huge first off; there was a lot of space to roam around. The walls were white but close up it was actually small plated diamond squares. With the wall as the background there were tons of paintings everywhere. Mostly of flowers and butterflies, I also spotted some paintings of me and that jerk Kio. _'Is this what he's been doing at the university?'_I thought as I took my rounds around the room and thinking about what the pictures mean too. I looked back near the door and saw a marble table ready with a blank sheet of paper and a paint brush, and a vast variety of paint containers lined up along the edge of the table against the wall. As I sat on the cushioned chair a photo laid on the upper corner with me a Soubi from our trip at Osaka. Other photos were pinned on the small bill board on the wall. Feeling a slight blush coming, I glared back down at the blank paper, then dipped the brush into the black ink and started with a line on the paper.

"My drawings haven't improved at all." I said unsatisfied.

* * *

Finished with my painting, I sat up and placed the brush back into the container frowning at my work. Ignoring the fact I then walked back over to Soubi's paintings and looked closely at the small details and strokes. _'hmm.. I wonder if..'_  
"like what you see." Kio's voice startled me from behind causing me to hold my hands out on the wall to prevent from collapsing.  
"shit! Kio don't do that!" I yelled turning feircly. He was closer than his voice was heard. and he stood with one hand pressed on the wall observing the painting above me.  
"Beautiful aren't they."Kio changed the subject still looking at the painting.  
"Um..yea, there amazing." I agreed smelling the rasberry from his sucker.

Kio then did something unexpecting it changed me.

It was only a kiss.

He pulled my chin upwards and planted his soft flavored lips on mine, but I quickly squeezed my lips shut and gathered enough courage to push him off me, leaving me backed against a wall.  
"Kio you jerk, what the hell was that for!" my angered flared "You know i'm with Soubi."  
"I know." He gave a cold hard smirk.

He quickly grabbed by along my waist and lifted me on his shoulder with little effort, his left arm kept my legs in place and his right arm holding around my torso.  
"Kio, damnit put me down!" I yelled punching his back and squirming to get free.  
nah, I don't think I will" He said calmly as he swiftly left the room. He turned left out into the living room and went to the room right next to the gallery. He slightly pushed the door open with one foot uninterupted while I was still kicking and screaming, His grip was to tight to break through. He walked into the bedroom, but I was moving so much I didn't pay attention to detail. he then laid me down on my back on the front of the bed but he quickly responded and keppt one hand to hold both of mine down and laid his weight on my knees making it impossible to move.

He then kissed me again knowing I would refuse, I closed my eyes and moved my head to the side, but that was a bad idea. The sound of metal rang and made me open my eyes in shock. Kio was sitting on me with his hands rested on his laps. Asking the question in my head, I yanked my hands at him trying to lunge at him, but a metal force struck my wrist causing a sharp pain. When i I looked up over my shoulder my wrist were hancuffed to one of the many bars inbetween the headboard.  
"What..The" I managed to say before Kio was already tying ropes to my ankles. Struggling; He was already tempted pulling off my shoes and socks off my feet, feeling the rope press against my ankle. Then he unbottoned my uniform shirt but only left it when it fell of my shoulders forgetting an attempt to pull it off.

Kio was quick at my chest, I felt his warm moist toungue around my nipple an dtwisting his thumb on the other. I gasped for air but Quickly held back the moan that was trying to escape from my mouth. He looked at me and smirked.  
"You're stubborn arn't ya." He said unbottoning my school uniform jeans.  
"S-stop Kio." I pled taking deep breaths.

He chuckled a short laugh as he pulled the dark jeans down to my knees.  
"Damn clothes." He commented then ripped the jeans off my legs and threw them to a corner.  
"damn..Kio why'd you fucking do that for!" I yelled as he slipped his shirt off, ignoring what is said. He shifted his weight on my thighs and retreated his hands to the familiar bulge in my boxers, rubbing his hand roughly on my cock. I gritted my teeth, mywrist scrapping against the cold metal as I tried to twist my body.

_**Kio's pov**_

Ritsuka just looks so devishly adorable how he held back moans. But, damn, the wimpers were driving me crazy. I decided to hurry to the next level and pulled his boxers down, leaving him somewhat exposed and innocent. Not taking any chances with his mouth I lubricated my own fingers with, slowly rubbing him, so he'll cum slowly.

_**Ritsuka's pov**_

Suddenly; I contracted and gasped loudly and felt foreign digits inside me, he pushed his first finger in carefully. It felt..awkward, damn it was good. Still fingering me; He started kising up my chest leading a trail of goose bumps on my skin. But when he started to suck on my neck, he let his guard down. When his ear was close enough, I locked my teeth around one of his peircings nand yanked it out of his earlobe, hearing the rip of flesh.  
"Aaaah, you bastard." he growled shoving two fingers in carelessly making me yell in agony.  
"you're lucky I won't just leave you here" he commented as I spat the earing to the side. He got up from the bed and grabbed the nearest tissue and bandaid. With me still hancufed to the bed with blood sprayed on my cheek, I looked around hastly to see anyway of getting out. But he came back all to soon and sat on his knees inbetween my legs.

Ignoring the third finger, he prepared himself for my entrance.  
"no, wait Kio!" I protested struggling to close my legs.  
"Don't bitch about it." He said then pushed his way though sending my back and arching forward. He pulled out then shoved in again.  
"Aaah, Kio..."I wispered quietly trying so hard not to moan. His thrust slowly came faster,pumping at the same time.  
"Damn,Still can't find it" He grumbled as he elaced his left arm around my back and leaning over.  
"ngh..Aaaah" A loud moan escaped my throat as he hit a pleasurable bundle of nerves.  
Slight shivers came up my spine as Kio continued to stroke again, and thrusting in time. Then after a few minutes of the repeated process, something was boiling under me.  
"aah, I'm co-coming" I moaned.

My seeds were all over Kio's fist and chest, and a sensation of warm liquid filled me. I could hear the faint patter as my heart tried to keep pace. Kio then quickly licked the sticky mess and smirked. After a few moments of him sitting up and staring at me, he got up off the bed and walked away.  
"Kio, d-damnit you untie my, Now!" I screamed as he stopped at the door.  
"Nah, you look tired, i'll let you sleep." He said stepping out the doorway.  
"damn, Your bastard!" I stopped yelling suddenly because I felt my ears peeling off. _'No!'_ I thought _'if my mom sees me like this i'm dead.' _My left ear fell in front of my face onto my bare chest. But my eyes were too heavy to keep open and weary stamina. My wrist fell against the head board; hearing the rattling chains and fell asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yoru's corner  
Yoruichi:**_*stretches* finally my hands hurt *squezzes plushie*  
_**Ritsuka:**_ I..Feel..Violated..  
_**Yoruichi:**_yeah you have a point**_.  
Soubi:_**do I appear anytime soon *hugs Ritsuka*  
_**Yoruichi:**_yes you do but it's a surprise you get a big moment, You al-*kio comes in and covers my mouth* mmm mm mmmm.  
_**Kio:**_shut the hell up don't spoil it.  
_**Yoruichi:**_*squirms then falls backwards off the chair and lands on kio.  
_**Kio:**_*sighs* this cannot getany worse. and get off me!  
_**Yoruichi:**_*gets up quickly and steps on Kio's stomach* anyway please review i would like to reach my goal.  
_**Kio:**_*crawling on the floor* i'm going to fucking kill yo-*yoruichi steps on his face*  
Yoruichi: *bows* see you next chapter.  
_**Ritsuka: **_-.-"


	2. unspeakable

Peeling bond

Like again yadda yadda I don't own loveless.

Please rate and review.

Now is not the time to talk go and enjoy another part of the story.

_"Woke up with yawn its dawn and I'm still alive. Turned on my radio to start up new day, as goddamn DJ chattered how to survive, Amazing news got over on the airwaves"…_

I swung my left arm over to where ever the J-rock song was blasting from. I blindly pressed random buttons until it kick off and silence fell again. After a couple of moments silence I moved my left arm back to my side hearing a slight sound of metal hitting wood.

"The handcuffs" I yelled finally opening my eyes and shooting up straight. Then the blood rushed to my head having the headache settle me back onto the pillow. I looked over my shoulder and saw that my right hand was still trapped, but my left was hanging freely to the side of me.

"That smart bastard" I muttered looking around the room.

Still searching, I noticed the gleaming light of dawn glittering everything in the room from the windows point of view. Slowly adjusting myself upwards, I looked at my fallen ears on the dresser eye leveled next to me. Wondering what my next move would then be, behind the exquisite lamp that matched with the tone of the room, there laid the keys to the handcuffs. Just in my reach, I leaned over and grabbed it in and instantly started unlocking them.

And hearing the joyful click sound, my arm broke free and glanced down at my wrist. A deepened white line scared around my wrist but diminished away to the back. The skin was a light scarlet and rubbed the area as I felt the slight throbbing as blood quickly rushed back to my arm. I then scooted forward and pulled at the knot that were restraining my legs at the bed. When I was done untying both ropes, I stood from the side of the bed slowly avoiding another headache.

"Hm…I should go and take shower" I muttered quietly to myself.

'_But damn, my clothes' _another though took over grimacing at my torn school uniform on the floor. Finding what clothes were left, I pulled on my boxers and swearing every name possible at Kio.

Walking up to the room door, I peered out as if I was actually escaping. I walked back out into the familiar living room then left into an area I haven't been before. There, was a beautiful wall arch at the end of the hallway that led into the kitchen. Ignoring the fact I was hungry, I turned right through the hallway and could see a mirror from the angle of a room. When I steadily reached the cracked opened door on the right, I pushed my arm on it slowly opening it out of curiosity.

I opened to a short but wide white hallway, straight ahead was a soft blue colored bathroom with marble counters lined up against the left side wall. _'Thank god, I found a shower'_ my mind randomly thought as I looked ahead. There was an unnecessarily long shower, with a sliding door slightly revealing its interior, and a towel rack accompanying it on the wall to the right. Feeling relieved, I removed what clothes I did have left (basically my underwear and socks) and stepped on the cool texture of the shower and closed the sliding door behind me.

_Damn... what was Kio thinking? More importantly what will Soubi think?_

_**Drawn to you, you're pushing and pulling me down to you, but I don't know what I want.**_

Questions haunted me as I let my head fall watching water trickle down my black hair. I pressed my right hand against the shower wall ahead of me and sulked trying to relax as the steam rushed through my face. Now that the presence of Kio has faded away, I felt as if I had a little more time to think. I then grabbed a small towel from the rack hanging high on the left side of the shower following by containers of axe with drips of water descending the side like a commercial, opening the lid; I could smell the light aroma of the body wash. Ignoring the strong smell I poured the content onto the towel.

'_I still wish that bastard didn't rip my clothes' _I thought as I slipped the towel around my waist, plans were running through my head like some tricky RPG. But I realized the majority had to deal with Soubi, maybe because he was the one… the one that was supposed to take my ears away. I grumbled and rubbed my head in frustration then turned around, but my thoughts stopped my actions. _'Suck it up Ritsuka, I sound like a prissy Shojo character! I'm a normal healthy 16-year old! It shouldn't be my probl-'_

"Ritsuka" The all too familiar faint hearted voice reverberated through my heart. Pausing for a moment to regain my uncontrollable thoughts, I turned around to see Soubi; strands of his creamed colored hair stuck to his face; he was running…

_**You got it, you got it. Some kind of magic, hypnotic, hypnotic leaving me breathless, I hate this, I hate this. You're not the one I believe in, but god is my witness.**_

This is probably one of the times, I DIDN'T have times to scold him, to shove him away, his looked shocked me, and it was unexplainable. I could only stare at him and switch from eye to eye as I tried to read his face. Then soon enough the pressure faded away as my voice came back from the sudden shock.

"Soubi, I...um" '_This is bad! Soubi seeing me like this._

"Whatever happened? It doesn't matter" '_Ah, man he must be pissed. He probably hates me now. I should've gone and left as soon as Kio said he wasn't there. I was to damn stubborn._

"Rituska"? Soubi's voice tore through me again as I looked back up at him. His face had a tint of concern as he slowly stepped towards me.

_**Now when I caught myself I had to stop myself I'm saying something that I should have never thought**_

A drip of water fell onto my hand that's holding up the towel around my waist; confused, I lifted up my free hand and felt tears under my eyes.

_I'm crying…_

_Because of…_

_You._

Hiding my emotions I chuckled dryly and turned swiftly wiping my eyes.

"Heh… What the hell am I doing" I retorted knowing what Soubi was going to ask.

"I'm so sor-" Strong hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around as I met lip to lip with Soubi. I only had time to gasp before Soubi pulled me closer and kissed me PASSIONATLEY, The other times before wasn't as deeply as this. My heart felt like exploding right on the spot, then my instincts took control as I wrapped my arms around Soubi's neck and ran my fingers through his silky hair. As much as I would love to stay like this with Soubi, it felt wrong… different to put a word for it. Betrayal was all I could sense as we slowly staggered backwards.

My feet felt the warmth of the water left on the tile floor as I was pushed slowly back into the shower. Soubi carelessly ran his hand over the handle, feeling the steam of hot water surround us. Now backed against the shower wall, Soubi's hands were already grabbing the bottom hem of my shirt pulling it over my head.

Once off, Soubi threw the drenched shirt to the side and continued making me shiver as he sent warm kisses up and down my neck and short gasp was all I could say. My hands were finally occupied as I grabbed the edges of Soubi's coat and tugged it off his shoulders pleased to find that his undershirt had short sleeves and enjoyed the skin that was visible.

"My you're so cute Ritsuka" Soubi commented as I felt a blush creep up to my face, causing me to turn my head to the side.

"Don't I want to see your face" Soubi whispered as his hand began to travel downwards. I quickly closed my eyes as Soubi pulled me into another tongue battle. Suddenly a tinge of pleasure struck me as I suddenly felt Soubi's strong hand lightly stroking my shaft making me harden even more. I grasped onto him tighter as his strokes became faster and harder and his kisses deepened. And when I finally couldn't take it anymore…

"Kio" I gasped out.

Soubi stopped and became rigid under me. When I looked down onto Soubi I couldn't come up with an expression.

"Kio?"

**Yoru's corner**

**Yoru:***crying excessively on the computer* Yatta. Yatta!! [I did it. I did it!!]

**Kio:**…

**Yoru:** Oh to all the readers out there: *Bows* I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been on a writer's block for 5 days it seriously took 15 minutes to come up with a sentence. I really hope it didn't affect the quality of the story. The only cure for me is having a Moe overload. So I went to a maid café.

Also I know I wanted 10 reviews but I didn't want you guys to wait for long (maybe I'm a pushover) So please rate and review and tell others.

And also *glares at Ritsuka* How can you possibly think Soubi and Kio have the same love exp points. Of course Soubi's the better lover.

**Ritsuka:***blushes*

**Kio:** How do you know Soubi's better.

**Yoru:**……… uhhhhhhh… *runs*

**Soubi:** ._.

**Ritsuka:** *chases*matte! I want to know!

And due to the disappearance of Yoruichi this is the end of her corner for now.


	3. unexpected

There's no other thing but to say YYYYYYYOOOOUU!!!! It has been awhile I think a full blown year *sweats* thanks to the 11 you guys were the reason I wanted to continue after so long *bows* those of you who waited that long for the next chapter.

But if you want an excuse I had to stabilize my life and improve on my writing.

Yeah I first started the story when I was 13 going on 14 and I keep it close to my heart.

3

So REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW...

And to the people just now reading this….hmm it wasn't easy... (That's all.)

So I decided to spice it up again and add another character. Love all of you readers and reviewers.

* * *

Soubi was now on his knees leaning over exposing blood stained creamed-colored hair. I would've never thought we would have to endure a situation like this….

"… It was kio?" Soubi whispered in a way that wasn't really sure if was out of anger or wonder.

"Soubi, I...I couldn't" someone... no something cut me off. Soubi stood and quickly removed his stained jacket. The next thing I remembered...

"Sleep"

* * *

All casual things came back to me when I awoken.

A warm presence covered my body and a familiar smell came to mind _Soubi? _Opening my eyes something clicked and I realized I was back at my house, room to be more precise. Shifting the thick blanket, I rolled over wearingly and read the glowing red numbers glowing slightly on my clock. _12:17 pm. _Until the reminder light caught my attention and flashed. I opened my inbox and it was Ageha.

_Yo. Ritsuka you up? _"Hmm... sent at 7 am. What was so important then?

_Am now, what is it?_

_Geez, u must of had stayed up last. Anyway Yukio and I were going to meet up at Usao's arcade in the evening. Up to it?_

_Sorry… can't do it today. Got too much on my plate- _I wasn't actually lying I need to know the ordeal with Soubi even if I did go. They could read me easily and just pick at me. I can't go with a clouded head. My phone played the usual tune.

_Ah. That sucks. Well, talk to ya later then._

_Don't worry about it. Just have fun._

_K_

Stifling a sigh I closed m phone and set it next to me as I got up and walked towards the bathroom.

_What have I gotten myself into_? Thinking as I rumaged though my hair then frowned in the mirror having to scowl myself again.

"Should've not been so stubborn" I grunted, sliding the fake cat ears on my head and hiding the base with my hair. It took me a few minutes to come up with a conclusion of what happened last night. Basically got raped… yeah that's pretty much it. (My life sucks.) Sighing again I got up and got ready for what day was ahead, or what life wanted to throw at me... Ah, hell.

"Ritsuka?" mom said softly as I was descending down the stairs. I could hear the red warning lights flashing as I stepped down the last stair.

"Come here and have some lunch you were sleep all morning" her concerning eyes pierced me.

I looked up at the clock and decided to have lunch, ignoring the fact every organ was pulling at me. I couldn't refuse anyway it would only intensify her curiosity. I let it passed me and let the smell of deep fried fish and fresh rice take over. And not to mention the fact I couldn't remember my last meal. And she was only a couple of meters from the truth.

"I cooked your favorite" she continued picking up her fish.

"Thanks" I complied sitting down and breaking off a piece of fish. _Something is not right! _And it's true she usually doesn't wait for me to eat in the first place. Most of the time she would have barged on my door like a Viking, Speaking of which she didn't wake me up for breakfast, as stupid as that sounds. Maybe I should've kept and eye out for-

"So Ritsuka where were you last night" The bomb dropped and her voice altered my thoughts.

_Crap… I knew it, I should've thought of an excuse as soon as I woke up. All I know is the longer I'm quiet the more she'll think what's up._

"_I was spending the night over Ageha, studying for exams_." I responded quickly taking a bite of rice nonchalantly.

"Oh" she said softly eating a piece of fish. Suddenly the ears weighted heavy.

She didn't believe me I know it and now was my time before it sunk in. I picked up my bag over my shoulder and stood quickly.

"I'm going to go back over there to pick up my notes anyway." I walked swiftly over to the door slipped on my shoes. "I won't be out long" I rambled on as I stepped out the door and was closing it behind me.

"Liar!! Her voice shot though the street." I slammed the door and sprinted off into the blazing evening sun.

* * *

"Hey, Jun your going to be late for work" An impatient voice called from downstairs.

"Alright, geez I'm coming!" I grumbled with a ribbon in my mouth. Sliding to the mirror, I quickly tied the back of my hair in a ponytail and tightened the bow feeling leftover hair brush against the back of my shoulder. I glanced around for my phone and stuffed it in my right breast pocket of my uniform shirt and quickly descended a flight of stairs,

"There goes trying to be early" I grumbled to myself.

"Running late again I see" Miyo muttered from her position on the couch

"Shut up Miyo, I don't see you working anywhere" I teased stuffing a bagel in my mouth and slugging my bag over my shoulder.

"…my god Jun you're a wreck when your late" Miyo sighed going back to her lazy position. I ignored her and quickly headed my way out the door and locked it behind me. _Mio was right… I am a wreck. _I thought as I started running down the street.

_That's right where the hell was I going to go._ My thoughts had an effect and stopped my movements. I was pretty much clueless; Ageha and Yukio were at the arcade, going there would make me a liar. And seeing Soubi was off the list. Who knows what he and Kio are at?

_I guess I have no choice but to find out._ And once again I'm doing the wrong thing. Guess I have no choice.

The walk light flashed white and I quickly ran through the crossroads slipping through the crowd, and stepping back onto the curb. Surprisingly I wasn't that much further from Soubi's. So I quickly hastened my steps. I was close to the corner and turned swiftly on my heel, only to clash right into a shocked face… and a bagel? Everything turned black and felt the force of the concrete.

"I~itai!" A girl's voice seared though my throbbing headache.

I opened my eyes to see a young girl (around my age) with her long black hair tied back into a pony tail, and wearing some sort of waitress uniform and some sort of cream along her cheek.

"Damn it!!" You better have a good reason for running into me" She barked rubbing her red forehead.

"Sorry, I was ju-"

"AA, don't fucking say anything." She interrupted looking down at a bitten bagel.

"There goes my snack" she continued standing up and brushing herself off.

"Don't blame me you're the one that hit me" I argued standing up slowly.

"I just said don't say anything. And you have something on your chin, baka!" She yelled grabbing her purse and storming off; she stopped and looked at the small audience with shocked faces.

"And what the hell are you wusses looking at?" She yelled quickly wiping her cheek and continued storming off.

…….. (A: N Ritsuka's face. .__.)

She was gone by the time I wrapped my head on what just happened. She was insane, I'll give her that. Putting it aside, I got up and brushed myself off and wiped the bagel cream off my chin, _now where was I_, I thought as I continued my walk to Soubi's house.

* * *

_Baka…Baka…Baka…Baka…Baka… _I chanted angrily like some angry ritual. My steps were more aggressive as I was trying to shake out the image.

"Damnit, I almost lost m cover" I muttered to myself, noticing people stepping out hazardly out of my way. This was pissing me off; thanks to him I'm late more than ever, in addition to my missing snack.

I stopped suddenly in front of the familiar restaurant and looked up at the sign.

"I got to stop thinking about him" I grumbled fixing up my hair and stepping inside. If this was my first day who knows what else will happen.

* * *

Okay first I would like to say and thank a million times again .

To the people who waited so long. But more excuse hope you guys enjoyed the new part of the story. I can up with crap load of new twists and story line. it may sound a little choppy but it will make a lot of sense.

Soshite, if anyone wants/has any ideas to the story feel free to message me on my myspace/yahoo. And you will be credited, domo!

**Yuuka's/Yoru's corner. **(Yup 2 nicknames XD)

**Yoruichi:***sigh* now that the stress is relief I don't know who to interview *hugs plushy* it's hard being a young writer.

**Ichigo:***walks in * what the hell are you doing here?

**Yoruichi:** O.o FTW. (Weird crossover) uhh… not much just apologizing to my readers.

**Ichigo:** what for?

**Yoruichi:** It's a long story (literally) anyway what the hell are you doing.

**Ichigo:…**I… Don't know? * I don't know? I was suppose to be on my way to Hucendo Mundo but ended up here.

**Yoruichi:… **-.-" umm.

**Basch:***appears* hm... This isn't Eryt village.

**Y&I: ***both of them look at Bash* who the hell are you?

**Basch:** I'm Captain Basch von Rosenberg of Dalmasca.

**Yoruichi:** O.o

**Ichigo:** *chuckles*

**Basch: **What's so funn-?

**Goku:** *fall from the sky*

**Y&I:** *sighs* how'd you get here?

**Goku: ***blinks* I was working with my new kamehameha and I guess it backfired somehow and took me here.

**Yoruichi:** If one more person fucking shows up I'm cutting someone into bloody pieces.

**Ichigo: **(Tokyo mew mew: And for your evil actions I shall punish youuuuu… *looks around*

**Yoruichi:** *starts looking in a closet*

**Pinocchio:** iiiiiii got no strings to hold me down!

**Yoruichi:** *Grabs a chainsaw* die bitch! *chases*

**Ichigo:** yoruichi-san wait! *follows*

**Yoruichi:** AAAAAGGGGHHH! *winds chainsaw faster*

**Basch:** *walks away slowly*

**Yoruichi:** You're not going anywhere pussy!!! *chases everyone

**Everyone: **O.o oh crap *runs*

And due to the graphic violence hences another end to Yoru's corner. Look forward to another chapter.


End file.
